It is more and more common for people to carry mobile computing devices that include built-in cameras, such as smartphones or tablet computing devices. As the processing speed and storage capacities of these devices increase, people may more commonly use the devices to capture videos or various series of pictures (e.g., captured by holding down the shutter button to capture many pictures over a short period of time). These videos and series of pictures can capture a scene, in which objects or humans move through the scene from image to image.